The Seance
"The Seance" is the twenty-third episode of Gooische Vrouwen, and the seventh episode from the third season. The episode was written by Anita Voorham and Frank Houtappels and was directed by Will Koopman. It originally aired on Sunday, October 28, 2007. Synopsis The 4 women do a séance. What starts as a game, ends in a ritual cleansing, performed by Anouk's worshipped medium Annegien Vorselmans. Claire is faced with her past, heavily confronted with her deceased husband Anton. Cheryl has a dangerous reliving of her past as well. Anouk thinks she has the sixth sense and Willemijn starts a profile on a dating site. This results a pleasant plot twist. Recurring stars *Cystine Carreon as Tippi Wan *Mea de Jong as Merel van Kampen *Priscilla Knetemann as Louise Lodewijckx *Lisa Bouwman as Vlinder Blaauw *Merijn Straatman as Remy Morero *Jesse Straatman as Remy Morero *Victor Reiner as Anton van Kampen (delusion) *Erik de Bruyn as Frank de Jong Guest stars *Anneke Blok as Annegien Vorselsmans *Harpert Michielsen as Bastiaan Scheepmaker *Tijn Docter as Mark Loo *Dirk Zeelenberg as Shooting instructor Plot When Willemijn enters her house, she catches Louise and her girlfriends doing a seance. Willemijn is infuriated and sends them away, however, Cheryl is curious and wants them to have a seance on their own. That night, the four women have their own ouija ritual, and with Anouk being the most spiritual one, she takes the lead in getting in touch with a holy ghost. They then lay their fingers on a glass, and the women move it around the table (subconsciously, according to Anouk), pointing out different words. They come across words like "Sonja" and "Waippnit". During the process, Claire is semi-interested, for she thinks of it as rather nonsense. The last word is "Ant". Cheryl first thinks it's the name of her dead grandmother Annie, but Anouk thinks it might be Anton, by which Claire is not amused. Before they end their session in a spiritual way, Claire heads off; though a window cracks open, which Anouk takes as a bad sign...This leads to some weird situations, as Claire is confronted with several delusions of her deceased husband. When gay couple Mark and Bastiaan are having their divorce planned out by Claire, she is spacey and inattentive. She also intriguingly stares at her old wedding picture, in a glass frame. After putting it in her drawer again, she hears a crunch, and finds the broken frame. Meanwhile, Claire sneaks in the Morero villa and confronts Tippi Wan about their deal. She demands the evidence which show Claire stealing the charity money, and when she also asks for the copies, Tippi tells her she just has to trust her. At Cheryl's, Anouk expresses her thoughts about the seance, and really thinks Anton was the one whose name had been revealed. As they are walking through the yard, and near the pool, Anouk says she has always found it an eery place. She suggests Cheryl to have a spiritual purifitication. Anouk asks medium Annegien Vorselmans, with whom she is greatly in awe with, to complete this task. As Annegien is orienting around the Morero yard, she senses a lot of bad energy at the place Tippi Wan had secretly murdered the tax inspector (season 2). When Tippi appears, Annegien immediately feels a threatening presence. She is, however, not very interested in Anouk's thoughts of possessing a sixth sense herself. Before leaving, Annegien feels a special connection with Claire and wants them to have a private session. Down-to-earth Claire acts disinterested and scorned instead. She walks away. Later, Anouk continues expressing her conviction of having a psychic ability to an annoyed Claire. She also wants Claire to have a meeting with Annegien, and thinks Claire is very afraid of something. Claire becomes angry and asks Anouk what she is afraid for, going from obsession to obsession lately. Anouk storms off, feeling offended. At dr. Rossi's, Anouk is still obsessed with the thought of her telepathic aptitude, and says she feels the need to share her talents with the rest of the world. Dr. Rossi says he respects her because of this. At Claire's, Annegien walks in unexpectedly, which Claire finds very rude and she demands her leaving. However, Annegien tells her that she and Anton had seperated very badly. She advices Claire to find closure. Claire is uncomfortable and sends Annegien away. Right after, a wine bottle is shattered to pieces on the floor... Claire does not dare to admit she is actually very intrigued and confused. She slowly starts to believe all the recent weird things are jinxes. She visits Anton's resting place at the cemetery and re-arranges his grave. Right after, she has a complete breakdown, lying on his grave for hours. Meanwhile, Anouk is obsessed with puzzling the words from the seance, especially "Waippnit". When Tom and Vlinder come home, Vlinder has no trouble solving the anagram; the letters form "Tippi Wan". Anouk is shocked. She then admits to Tom about her recent self-reflection and suddenly realizes Claire had been right before. Anouk finds a torned Claire at the cemetery, and takes her with her. When Willemijn and Cheryl return from shopping, Cheryl suggests the idea of going online on a dating-site, since Willemijn hasn't had much luck in love-life lately. Though Willemijn is not interested in putting herself out there at first, she realizes Cheryl has a good point. At dr. Rossi's, Willemijn explains she misses having a lover in her life. Willemijn creates a profile, after Martin teaches them all about online dating jargon. Willemijn is impatient, and later makes an appointment with the so-called "Desperado". They meet at the skeet shooting range. There, she is surprised to discover Evert is the supposed "Desperado". As they think of it as a complete joke at first, the two start competing each other at skeet shooting. Ridiculing each other at first, they grow closer and have more fun. They soon share a kiss, and connect in a way they haven't in a very long time. We find out Cheryl's real name was Sonja, as she asks Martin anyone knows about this secret. This explains one of the words from the seance earlier that night. Martin seems to focus more on his career than on his wife and sex-life, as he wants Remy to sleep in their bed instead of pleasing Cheryl sexually. Cheryl is highly annoyed by this. Martin also believes he has lost his musician ability and is not able to compose a song anymore. When Cheryl says she believes his song should be about being desperately in love, Martin tells her he has forgotten about that feeling. This affects Cheryl. Talking about Remy's first words ("Sawadee"), Martin finds out Tippi's lullabies have influence on Remy's language. He forbids her to speak her native language from now on. Tippi is not plaesed. Meanwhile, Cheryl is helping Willemijn with the latter one's online dating profile. Doing this, she accidentally stumbles upon the profile of an her first boyfriend, Frank(ie) de Jong. Cheryl seems intrigued and find out he owns a garage in Osdorp nearby. Partly affected by Martin's aloof attitude, Cheryl pays Frank a visit. At his garage, Frank is happy to see Sonja/Cheryl, and the two bring up several memories. They kiss. Viewer statistics 1.464.000 people watched this episode. |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 1 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The Party · One Man's Meat · Sex, Lies and Clichés · A Cat and Mouse-game · Questions · Black Magic · Men · Baby Love |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 2 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | I Come Back · The Exemplary Mother · The Plan · The Tax Collector's Office · Reality · Fourty · A New Friend · A Baby For Christmas |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 3 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Health and Body · The Baptism · Charity · Wine-Tasting · The French Singer · The Gooische Vrouw · The Seance · The Accident · The Wedding |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 4 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | The funeral · The Au-pair · Old Love Never Dies · Triviant · Tippi's Book · New Neighbours · Wish For Kids · Emigration · All Is Well That Ends Well |- style="font-size:11px;" | width="auto" style ="background-color:blue; text-align: center;" | Season 5 || style="background-color:blue;text-align: center; font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;text-align: left;" | Financial Crisis · Little Children Grow Older · Women and Wine · The Threat · Temptation · Someday It Will Be Allright · To Extremes... And Back · The End |}